Dança da Vida
by Srta. Lenita
Summary: U.A. Depois de uma única dança, e de problemas conjugais, o que pode acontecer na vida de quem tem as ações guiadas pela música. Boa Leitura! syaoran x sakura


Pois é, eu já postei aqui uma vez, mas deletei a história, agora eu to postando essa short-fic, então vou considera-la como sendo minha primeira história aqui no fanfiction.

Eu espero que gostem e me mandem reviews, com comentários e sugestõens.

E um aviso, eu já tenho outras histórias que eu estou desenvonlvendo, mas só vou postar quando eu termina-las, e eu realmente espero terminar.

**Um Beijão, Feliz Natal atrasado, e um ótimo Ano Novo!****

* * *

**

Dança da Vida

_Sincronismo._

Eles dançavam de acordo com o ritmo da música, passadas rápidas e ritmadas em uma sincronia perfeita. Seus corações acelerados pelo ritmo agitado da música, as respirações descompassadas, suas faces tão próximas, tingidas em um tom leve de vermelho.

_Desejo._

Seus olhos estavam vidrados um no outro. Sentiam-se como se pelo olhar fosse possível adivinhar qual seria o próximo passo do parceiro. Seus corpos vez ou outra se chocavam com mais violência, e em um passo ousado, ela levanta sua perna e ele a segura pela coxa. Ela se impulsiona para traz, sendo amparada pelas mãos fortes em suas costas, a fazendo descer de uma maneira mais sensual.

_Cumplicidade._

Ele a puxa novamente para si, ficando a milímetros de distância um do outro. Sorriem satisfeitos ao ouvirem os aplausos das pessoas em volta.

-Foi um prazer dançar com a senhorita.- E em um gesto cortes ele a beija a mão, curvando-se em uma pequena reverencia.

-Digo o mesmo senhor.

Eles se viram para a platéia e agradecem juntos a atenção do publico. Vão em direção da saída lateral do palco de mãos dadas. Ao saírem do palco, eles se separam, ela começa a seguir para um lado quando o ouve perguntar:

-Iremos nos ver novamente?- Ela se vira para ele, um sorriso calmo em seus lábios.

-Quem sabe, o Hotel Gold Shine realiza varias apresentações de dança, talvez sejamos chamados mais uma vez!- Ele lhe sorri com o canto da boca, ela mantém o mesmo sorriso, mas seus olhos têm um brilho diferente.

Ele entendeu o recado, ela não queria, ou não podia se envolver com ele. Respeitaria essa decisão.

-Bom, então espero ter o prazer de dançar com a senhorita mais uma vez algum dia! Se me der licença!- E se retira do local, Sakura observa calada a sua partida. _Syaoran Li_. Não iria esquecer a melhor apresentação que já fez, e com um ótimo parceiro. Começou o seu caminho de volta para sua casa. Pegou suas coisas na recepção do hotel, esperou que o manobrista trouxesse o seu carro, e enquanto se dirigia para sua residência, recordava dos últimos acontecimentos.

Há três dias atrás fora chamada para fazer uma apresentação especial em um hotel muito famoso de Tókio, resolveu aceitar, pois seria uma boa recomendação para a sua academia de dança. Iria dançar com um estrangeiro, um grande dançarino chinês, famoso em seu país, Syaoran Li.

Conheceram-se somente na hora da apresentação, pois o vôo dele havia arrasado. Dançaram sem nenhum ensaio ou acordo sobre os passos. A orquestra começou a tocar e como se já estivessem acostumados aos passos um do outro começaram a dançar. Sakura sentia seu sangue esquentar só de lembrar como havia sido linda a dança dos dois, e a vontade de dançar novamente se apoderava dela.

Estavam em perfeita sincronia, um acompanhava com perfeição os passos do outro como se á semanas viessem ensaiando aquela apresentação. Sentiu-se tão bem com o entrosamento que tiveram que havia esquecido que estavam em uma apresentação para mais de trezentas pessoas.

Sakura chega em casa e começa a rumar para o seu quarto. Lembrou da insinuação do senhor Li quanto a se verem novamente. Um sorriso brota em seus lábios ao abrir a porta do seu quarto. Não podia aceitar o convite, e a razão disso estava deitada na enorme cama de casal, enrolada nos lençóis brancos, com os cabelos acinzentados meio desalinhados.

Ela se dirige calmamente até a cama, devagar retira suas roupas, jogando-as em qualquer canto do quarto, vesti sua camisola preferida, retira a presilha que prendia seu longo cabelo castanho claro, quando ia deposita-la em cima da mesinha de cabeceira sente dois braços envolve-la pela cintura.

-Você demorou!- Disse uma voz rouca ao pé de seu ouvido, enquanto a puxava para mais perto de si.

-Demorei o que tinha que demorar, nem mais, nem menos.- Sakura solta um suspiro profundo e prazeroso, ao sentir beijos serem espalhados pelo seu pescoço.

-Como foi a apresentação?- Perguntou o homem enquanto a fazia se deitar.

-Muito satisfatória!- Responde Sakura sentindo a mão dele escorregar para sua perna a apertando levemente.

-_Muito satisfatória_? Com quem você dançou Sakura?- Indaga o homem parando o que estava fazendo, o que arrancou um murmúrio de protesto de Sakura, e a encarando sério.

-Deixa de bobagens Yukito, foi só uma dança. Uma forma de elevar a moral da minha academia, e além do mais, ele mora na China!- Diz a garota enlaçando o pescoço do companheiro, o puxando para mais perto de si.

-Melhor mesmo, detesto vê-la dançando com outros homens! Não sei como pude me apaixonar por uma dançarina.- Diz o rapaz aborrecido chegando mais perto de Sakura.

-Mas você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você, não sabe?- Como resposta ele a beija ardentemente, ela corresponde ao beijo enquanto acariciava sua nuca. Ele sobe sua mão desde a coxa dela, trazendo consigo o tecido que a cobria, expondo o corpo da mulher embaixo de si. Ele a olha com desejo e amor. Iria faze-la sua novamente, como sempre fazia após um dia inteiro sem vê-la.

Na manhã seguinte, ao acordar, Sakura abria os olhos para ver o que já sabia. _Ele não esta mais aqui_. Era a mesma coisa todas as manhãs, ela acordava e ele já havia saído para o trabalho. Yukito trabalhava em uma firma como contador, estavam morando juntos há um ano e meio, em uma casa construída em cima da academia de dança de Sakura.

Quando Sakura resolveu ampliar a academia, ambos começaram a trabalhar mais para cobrir os gastos com as obras. Sakura começou a abrir mais horários na sua agenda, e a aceitar serviços extras, e Yukito a fazer hora extra. Desde então Sakura não mais acorda com ele ao seu lado, pois ele chega mais cedo, e sai mais tarde do trabalho.

Mas graças a esses esforços extras, as obras já estavam quase concluídas, e a academia teria agora, ao invés de três tipos de dança, seis, e três estilos diferentes de artes marciais. Sakura sorria enquanto tomava o seu banho. Seu sonho estava se tornando realidade, e se tudo desse certo, no futuro faria o lugar ficar ainda maior, mesmo com os protestos de Yukito, que já achava uma loucura à academia ser daquele tamanho.

Sakura toma seu café da manhã e parte para arrumar o material da primeira aula. Os próximos meses seriam muito importantes, teria o término das obras, e então colocaria os anúncios para novos professores, e não teriam mais que se esforçar tanto para pagar as contas, Yukito e ela passariam mais tempos juntos, como a tempos não passavam.

Cinco meses depois...

-Eu não quero mais falar nisso!- Dizia uma voz exaltada.

-Como assim não quer. Você continua a fazer hora extra no trabalho, mesmo depois de concluirmos todos os pagamentos, a academia vai muito bem, e você sabe tanto quanto eu, que não é mais necessário você fazer isso. Então por que você continua fazendo?- Sakura falava rápido e exalta, enquanto Yukito tentava calçar os sapatos e tomar o café.

-Olha Sakura, eu não quero falar sobre isso agora, graças a você e essa discussão ridícula eu estou atrasado, então nos falamos quando eu voltar!- Yukito desce as escadas que davam no saguão da academia, saindo apressado pela porta de entrada, o único acesso para a rua principal, quando ia saindo deu um encontrão em alguém que estava entrando, passou reto sem nem olhar para trás e sem atender aos chamados de Sakura.

-Yukito!- Gritou Sakura descendo as escadas, quando chegou ao saguão notou que o rapaz já havia ido embora. Soltou a respiração de uma maneira que indicava cansaço e exasperação, passando a mão no cabelo, numa tentativa de se acalmar.

-Com licença!- Sakura pareceu reparar na pessoa parada na porta de sua academia pela primeira vez. Arregalou seus olhos esmeraldinos ao notar quem era.

-Senhor Li? O que faz aqui?- Perguntou enquanto se dirigia até ele e o cumprimentava com um aperto de mão. Ele lhe sorri.

-Vejo que não esqueceu meu nome, fico feliz. Vim por causa do anuncio.- Responde mostrando um jornal em sua mão.- Chego em má hora?

-Não, nada disso, entre. Veio para uma vaga de professor de dança? Pensei que morasse na China!- Sakura lhe oferece uma xícara de café e o convida para sentar. Enquanto ela preparava o café ele contava como tinha parado ali.

-Não, eu vim pelas aulas de luta, sou mestre em Kung Fu, aprendi quando era criança na China, que a propósito deixei dois meses depois da nossa dança. Vim morar no Japão, e estava procurando um lugar fixo para trabalhar, até que encontrei o seu anuncio.

-Nossa nunca imaginei que o senhor fosse um lutador. Então é um homem de mil e uma habilidades?- Diz Sakura lhe entregando o café. Ele ri da brincadeira.

-Não tantas. E eu me surpreendi em saber que a senhorita tem uma academia. Muito bonita por sinal.

-Obrigada, a reforma ficou pronta há algumas semanas. Venha vou lhe mostrar o local.

Sakura leva Syaoran em uma visita por toda a academia, contando-lhe como foi feito, e quais as mudanças que ela ainda queria fazer. Depois o levou até seu escritório, para tratar dos papeis da admissão.

-Nossa sua academia de dança é muito linda. Bem estruturada, e projetada, meus parabéns!- Disse se sentando em uma cadeira de frente para mesa em que Sakura ocupava.

-Muito obrigada. Espero que goste de trabalhar aqui.- Diz Sakura lhe entregando um contrato.

-Vou gostar!- Ele responde olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. Ela desvia seus olhos, incomodada com a intensidade do olhar do rapaz. Ele assina o documento e lhe entrega.

-Bom, então senhor Li, você pode vir amanhã para discutirmos como serão os meios de divulgação para as inscrições, quantas turmas serão os dias da semana, esses detalhes.- Sakura se levanta indo até a porta, Syaoran a segue, ela o guia até a saída.

-Claro, pode deixar, amanhã no mesmo horário de hoje?

-Sim, eu estarei esperando. Até amanhã!

Sakura o vê se afastando como da primeira vez que se viram. Sorri pensando que as coisas estavam começando bem em seu negócio.

Eram onze horas da noite quando Sakura ouve um barulho por perto, a garota abre os olhos e vê Yukito chegando. Ele estava muito estranho, notou Sakura, ele atira sua maleta em um canto retira a gravata, e deita-se na cama com a mesma roupa que chegou.

Sakura senta-se na cama e ascende o abajur. Olha Yukito atirado de qualquer jeito na cama e tenta acorda-lo.

-Yukito! Hei, Yukito!- Ele resmunga qualquer coisa e vira para o outro lado. Sakura com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de pura raiva pega seu travesseiro e o cobertor e vai dormir na sala.

No outro dia Yukito acorda com uma tremenda dor de cabeça, olha para o lado e não vê Sakura. Decide tomar um banho antes de qualquer coisa. Sai do banho com os cabelos molhados e vai até a cozinha, onde Sakura se encontrava tomando o café e lendo o jornal.

-Bom dia meu bem!- Diz indo dar um beijo nela, mas Sakura vira a cara.-O que houve Sakura?- Pergunta ele já sem muita paciência.

-Nada demais, só o meu namorado chegando bêbado as onze da noite! Só isso!- Responde a garota já exaltada.

-A não vamos começar, não é? Estou morrendo de dor de cabeça!- Diz Yukito pegando uma xícara de café preto, e se escorando no balcão da cozinha.

-Não, claro que não. Porque ultimamente não temos começado nada, nem um diálogo da pra começar com você, porque você está sempre fora! Queria saber onde você se enfia o dia inteiro?- Sakura já havia levantado nesta hora, e o olhava totalmente transtornada. Yukito, larga o café e gesticula enquanto gritava com Sakura.

-Eu estou trabalhando para por comida dentro desta casa, coisa que você devia começar a fazer!- Ele se dirige até o quarto e começa tirar uma muda de roupa para se trocar. Sakura o segue gritando.

-Eu não trabalho? Eu passo o dia dando aulas, e o meu dinheiro vai todo nas despesas da casa, já o seu eu não vejo para onde vai?- Yukito se levanta e vai até a porta para calçar os sapatos.

-Trabalha? Você passa o dia se esfregando com um bando de homens e diz que trabalha. Só se for como vadia!- Sakura sem esperar mais um segundo, como em uma reação automática desfere um tapa no rosto deYukito. Ambos param horrorizados, Sakura coloca a mão na frente da boca assustada com a própria reação, Yukito fica estático sentindo arder o local onde foi atingido. Ele a olha com rancor, Sakura já sentia seus olhos arderem.

-Vadia!- Diz Yukito, acertando-lhe um tapa, a garota cai de joelhos no chão, enquanto o rapaz sai em disparada. Sakura põem a mão em cima do local onde sentia arder o tapa que recebera, começando a chorar silenciosamente. Quando sente que esta sendo abraçada.

Um par de braços fortes envolvidos por um casaco marrom escuro. Não era Yukito, sabia disso. Sakura olha para quem a abraçava de forma tão protetora, arregala os olhos ao ver quem a estava confortando.

-Touya? O que você faz aqui!- Diz assustada.

-Eu vim lhe visitar monstrenga, e não pude deixar de ouvir a discussão de vocês.- Diz Touya sem conseguir encarar Sakura.

-Ah Onii-san!- Diz Sakura se atirando nos braços do irmão mais velho, permitindo-se, depois de muito tempo, ser mimada por Touya novamente.

Touya ouve a campainha tocando. Ele estava na cozinha fazendo um chá para sua irmã enquanto amaldiçoava Yukito, mas decide ir atender quem estava na porta. Quando ele desce as escadas e vê, através da porta de vidro, um homem parado com um casaco preto, Touya estranha. Abre a porta e Syaoran se surpreende por não ser a garota dos olhos verdes a abrir-la.

-A senhorita Kinomoto esta, por favor?- Pergunta ele o mais educado possível. Touya fecha mais ainda sua expressão.

-Ela não pode atender ninguém no momento. Quem é você?- Syaoran não havia gostado nada do homem que o atendeu, mal sabia ele que Touya também não havia gostado nada dele.

-Sou Syaoran Li, o novo professor de Kung Fu!

-Eu digo que você esteve aqui!- Diz Touya já fechando aporta na cara de Syaoran.

-Não é preciso onii-san, eu já estou melhor!- Os dois homens parados na porta olharam para o último degrau da escada, onde Sakura estava já se dirigindo até eles.

-Tem certeza Sakura?- Touya perguntou ainda apreensivo.

-Tenho pode ir, depois eu irei tomar aquele chá cheiroso lá na cozinha!-Sakura sorri docemente para o irmão, tentando tranqüiliza-lo.

-Tudo bem! Te espero, não demore!- Disse a última frase encarando mortalmente Syaoran, que retribuiu o olhar.

-Venha, entre.- Só quando Sakura o chamou que Syaoran notou que o lado esquerdo do seu rosto estava vermelho. Imagens do final da discussão que ele presenciou ontem vieram a sua cabeça. Deveria ter sido mais uma briga do casal.

Sakura e Syaoran resolveram todos os detalhes que precisavam naquele dia mesmo. A conversa havia fluido de maneira tão tranqüila que Sakura havia até esquecido dos seus problemas por um momento. Quando a garota estava levando o novo professor até a porta, Yukito aparece entrando pela mesma. Sakura que estava rindo de algum comentário de Syaoran parou na hora, já o rapaz notando a mudança da parceira, olhou para onde ela estava olhando.

-Nem bem estava reclamando de não poder conversar comigo, e já está de risadinhas com mais um não é Sakura! Eu sempre soube que você era uma vadia fingida desd...

-Por favor, meça suas palavras com a senhorita Kinomoto!- Interferiu Syaoran.

-Quem você pensa que é par se intrometer em uma discussão entre minha mulher e eu?- Se alterou Yukito, Syaoran não sabia se o enfrentava ou não, afinal, segundo o que ele havia falado, ela era mulher dele, e em briga de casal ele não se metia, mas por outro lado ele estava ofendendo a mulher que era totalmente inocente nesta história.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?- Pergunta Touya que desceu rapidamente as escadas quando ouviu a gritaria.

-Touya o que você faz aqui?- Pergunta Yukito surpreso.

-Eu é que pergunto o que você faz aqui, veio bater em Sakura novamente?- Disse já se colocando em frente à irmã.

-Isso não é da sua conta!- Responde Yukito já se pondo em posição para enfrentar Touya.

-Quando diz respeito a minha irmã, é sim da minha conta!- Touya também se posiciona.

-Parem!- Grita Sakura.- Parem já com isso. Yukito você tem cinco minutos para pegar o que precisar para passar a noite onde você quiser. Amanhã você passa aqui pega o resto de suas coisas. Esta acabado, você tem que ir embora!- Diz Sakura enquanto limpava uma ou duas lágrimas que teimavam em sair de seus olhos marejados.

Yukito olhou para ela. Ficaram se encarando em total silêncio durante alguns segundos.

-Está bem. Se você quer assim!- Disse enquanto passava por eles para subir as escadas.

-Não fui eu, foi você que escolheu assim!- Diz Sakura ouvindo ele parar e logo começar a subir novamente. Sakura cai de joelhos chorando.

-Por favor, moleque!- Syaoran faz uma cara nada amigável ao ouvir isso.- Leve a Sakura para o escritório, eu quero ficar e garantir que ele vai realmente embora.- Syaoran concorda e ajuda Sakura a se levantar. Quando chega no escritório ele a coloca sentada em um sofá que havia ao lado da porta.

A garota não parava de chorar e Syaoran não sabia mais o que podia fazer para acalma-la.

-Como chegou a esse ponto?- Pergunta Sakura para si mesma, a garota mantinha a cabeça baixa, e algumas lágrimas ainda caiam de seus olhos. Syaoran a encara, esperando que ela continue falando.- Nós nos dávamos tão bem, era mágico cada momento que passávamos juntos, estávamos sempre rindo e brincando. Não entendo como as coisas foram tomando caminhos tão diferentes.

-Como vocês se conheceram?- Pergunta Syaoran vendo que ela precisava desabafar.- Me conte como as coisas foram acontecendo. Pode confiar em mim!- Diz o rapaz se sentando ao lado dela no sofá.

Yukito estava arrumando suas roupas em duas grandes malas que estavam em cima da cama.

-Não era para você pegar apenas o necessário por uma noite e ir embora?- Pergunta Touya encostado no batente da porta. Yukito continua o que estava fazendo sem se importar em estar sendo observado.

-Para que prolongar isso até amanhã. Você também quer que eu vá embora de vez, não é? Então para que esperar, só ira ser mais difícil ainda!

-Por que você fez tudo isso com ela? Vocês pareciam se dar bem. Por que isso agora?- Pergunta Touya mais calmo, ele queria entender o que havia acontecido, quem sabe até explicar para sua irmã.

-Nos conhecemos em um bar de música ao vivo, neste dia teria um concurso de dança também. Eu estava participando do concurso, e ele estava com os amigos do escritório. Sempre que eu entrava no palco ele me cuidava.- Sakura sorri lembrando do primeiro encontro deles.- Quando eu estava saindo do bar um homem me abordou. Eu o reconheci na hora. Conversamos um pouco e ele se ofereceu para me levar em casa, eu aceitei, mesmo estando de carro. No outro dia tive que buscar meu carro no estacionamento do bar.

Começamos a sair, depois a namorar, e mais ou menos seis meses depois ele entrou em uma crise financeira, o escritório faliu, não tinha dinheiro para pagar os funcionários. Então eu sugeri que ele vendesse o apartamento e fosse morar na minha casa.- Sakura suspirou, parecia que quanto mais lembrava de tudo o que viveram nestes dois anos juntos, mais difícil era aceitar que tinha acabado.

-Depois disso eu arranjei um novo emprego, e tudo ia bem!- Continuou Yukito.-Até que sua irmã achou uma boa hora para expandir a academia. Começamos a trabalhar mais para construir o sonho dela, e conseguimos.

-Daí em diante começou os problemas.- Sakura se levantou e começou a andar pelo escritório, olhava as fotografias que estavam espalhadas por todo o local.- Mesmo depois de termos conseguido sair do sufoco que a obra nos trouxe, ele continuou nesta vida corrida. Não tínhamos mais tempo para ficarmos juntos, quando eu acordava ele havia saído, quando ele chegava, eu já estava dormindo. E agora está chegando cada vez mais tarde, e o pior, bêbado.

Sakura senta-se na sua cadeira, em frente à mesa, apóia o rosto nas mãos. Syaoran não sabia o que dizer. Olhava cada movimento, ouvia cada palavra, mas de uma certa forma, não prestava atenção, não conseguia achar uma solução, ou uma palavra de conforto para dizer. Chegou a conclusão que não havia o que ser dito, o silêncio, e a certeza de que alguém a estava escutando era o que ela precisava.

-Sabe, quando eu notei o quanto eu estava ganhando nessas horas extra, eu pensei em começar a fazer uma poupança. Não quero correr o risco de falir novamente sem ter nenhuma garantia. Então mesmo depois das obras, eu continuei com o trabalho. Mas não quis contar para Sakura, não sei porque, era uma segurança que eu queria ter de que tudo ia dar certo mesmo se houvesse algum imprevisto.

Yukito levanta da cama onde estava sentado, e vai em direção a cozinha, queria beber alguma coisa. Viu o chá que Touya havia feito para Sakura, resolve toma-lo. Touya o segue e senta-se na cadeira perto do balcão, enquanto o outro rapaz trazia duas xícaras de chá bem quente.

-Foi neste momento que apareceu a Natsuki. Era uma colega de trabalho, lá na antiga empresa, e havia conseguido emprego ali. Começamos a conversar, a relembrar coisas engraçadas do nosso antigo grupo, eu a levava em casa depois do expediente. Foi ai que aconteceu, eu comecei a me interessar por ela, ela demonstrou ter o mesmo interesse por mim, e acabamos tendo um caso. Ontem, quando eu cheguei bêbado, tínhamos ido comemorar três meses que estamos juntos.

-Você foi comemorar? Traiu minha irmã e foi comemorar?- touya levanta-se da cadeira exasperado, bufava tamanha era a sua raiva do ser medíocre que estava na sua frente.

-Entendo a sua raiva, mas eu não iria continuar a trai-la por muito tempo. Natsuki e eu vamos para Settsu, em Osaka, a família dela é da lá, e me ofereceram um bom emprego! Eu sinto muito ter feito sua irmã sofrer, mas, eu realmente estou muito envolvido com a Natsu, e não nego que estou gostando disso.

Touya tinha vontade de esmurra-lo até a morte, mas sentia-se consolado por saber que ele estava indo embora, não iria contar isso para sua irmão, não conseguiria. Iria deixar aquele porco ir embora da vida dela, e torcer para que ala se curasse rápido dessas feridas, mas tinha uma coisa que ainda tinha que fazer. O rapaz se vira par o companheiro e lhe desfere um grande soco na face esquerda, yukito cai para trás, dando uma cambalhota com a cadeira. O rapaz levanta-se com a mão no rosto, olhando apavorado para Touya que agora trazia suas duas malas, e as atirava para ele.

-Isso é para voe lembrar de nunca mais bater em uma mulher, principalmente se ela for a Sakura. E agora vá embora seu bando de lixo, não espero que você seja feliz, mas não irei amaldiçoa-lo em nome do que você já teve com a minha irmã. Só espero que não seja tão cafajeste com essa sua nova companheira, porque talvez você não tenha tido nem a decência de lhe dizer que era comprometido.

Yukito levanta-se ainda meio cambaleante, limpa o pequeno filete de sangue que escorria do canto de sua boca, pega suas malas e parte, sem dizer uma única palavra, ou olhar para traz. Quando já estava do lado de fora, prestes a entrar no seu carro, ele olha mais uma vez para a fachada do bonito estabelecimento, ent6ão ele vê Sakura na janela, olhando ele ir embora, e ao lado dela está um homem. Teve a impressão de já o tê-lo visto antes, embarcou no carro e partiu.

Sakura ao vê-lo entrando no carro e indo embora, sai do escritório e vai até sua casa. Passa direto pela cozinha, onde o irmão terminava de arrumar as cadeiras que haviam caído, e tranca-se em seu quarto, onde chorou até o anoitecer, quando cansada rendeu-se ao sono.

Sakura acorda animada aquela manhã, já haviam se passado alguns meses desde que se separará de Yukito, e nunca mais teve notícias dele, o que tornava mais fácil esquece-lo. Touya como o irmão coruja que era, voltou a morar em Tókio com sua esposa Kaho, e seu filho Katsuya.

A academia estava indo bem a melhor, e Syaoran tinha se tornado um grande amigo. Hoje era um dia especial, o aniversário de Kaho, e eles fariam uma pequena comemoração. Até Syaoran que não gostava muito de festas viria para a recepção. A garota estava para sair de casa quando encontra no seu caminho o Professor de Kung Fu.

-Bom dia! Veio cedo!

-É vim para ajudar na organização!- Responde Syaoran, enquanto acompanhava a garota na descida das escadas.

-Que bom! Pode vir comigo buscar as encomendas na confeitaria então!

Quando estavam saindo do saguão de entrada da academia, que hoje estava fechada, Syaoran notou a roupa que Sakura usava.

-Você está usando saia? Pensei que só tivesse abrigos no seu guarda roupas!- Sakura ri do comentário do amigo, e responde enquanto entravam no carro.

-Engano seu, eu, ao contrário do que você pensa, adoro andar de saia, mas uso abrigos diariamente por causa das aulas.

Ambos entram no carro e partem para a confeitaria.

PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESTA DATA QUERIDA, MUITAS FELICIDADES MUITOS ANOS E VIDA!! AHEEEEE!!

Todos cantavam parabéns para Kaho, e esta na hora de apagar a vela pediu ajuda para seu filho de dos anos, que adorou a tarefa. Logo todos já estavam comendo e conversando, a música estava baixa, possibilitando ao ambiente ficar agradável. As crianças corriam pela casa brincando, os amigos de Kaho, que também foram convidados, começaram a se interessar mais pelas danças e lutas oferecidas pela academia.

No meio de toda essa agitação, Syaoran chama Sakura para uma conversa mais particular. Eles vão até a sacada da sala, fecham a porta para evitar que a música e o burburinho das conversas e risadas os atrapalhassem. Dirigem-se até o para-peito, apoiando-se nele, e, em total silêncio, admiram as estrelas. Quebrando este momento de introspecção que se instalara, Syaoran resolve iniciar a conversa que queria ter com a garota de olhos verdes.

-Sakura, eu queria te perguntar como você está?- Sakura o encara sem entender o porque da pergunta.

-Bem! Por que não estaria?-Syaoran fecha os olhos e respira fundo.

-Eu quero saber como você está com essa história do Yukito.- O rapaz vê os olhos da companheira ficarem opacos, o brilho que antes irradiava dela, se esmorece.

-Não tem mais história alguma. Você melhor que ninguém sabe que não tivemos mais contato um com o outro.

-Eu sei, e é por isso que eu estou te perguntando. Você ainda sente alguma coisa por ele?- Sakura olha para o eu, como se olhando para a imensidão negra coberta por pontinhos prateados, estivesse olhando par seu próprio interior. Syaoran percebe a hesitação que ela tinha em responder, estava desistindo de ouvir uma resposta quando ela começa a falar.

-Acho que não é exatamente por ele, e sim pelo que tínhamos. Acho que sinto falta de ter alguém comigo sempre, sabe, é tão estranho ir dormir e não vê-lo mais na cama, é algo muito difícil de se acostumar, afinal, estávamos morando juntos há algum tempo. Sinto falta de ficar falando enquanto tomo banho e ter alguém ali, respondendo, conversando comigo, ou quando eu acordo no meio da noite, não tenho mais com quem ficar falando até o sono voltar. É algo muito diferente.

Syaoran prestava atenção em cada palavra que a garota dizia. Estava esperando a hora perfeita, mas não queria esperar mais, esse seria o momento certo, teria que ser.

-Sakura, eu quero te pedir uma chance. Eu quero ser essa pessoa que está sempre ao seu lado, que conversa com você enquanto você toma banho, quero conversar com você até você sentir sono. Eu quero ser esse alguém especial que está sempre ali, pra você, só pra você!

Sakura arregala os olhos a cada palavra dita, não esperava isso de Syaoran, vinha o notando a algum tempo, mas não era nada demais, pelo menos achava que não era. Syaoran a segura pelos braços a trazendo para perto de si.

-Eu tenho você em minha cabeça desde que dançamos, daquela maneira perfeita, sincronizada, e envolvente. Você me conquistou com uma dança, e a cada dia que passava eu procurava você, até que achei o seu anuncio. Conforme ia passando o tempo ao seu lado, fui me apaixonando cada vez mais, até agora eu tenho guardado isso pra mim, mas, ultimamente tem sido cada vez mais difícil para eu esconder o que eu sinto.Admito que quando Yukito foi embora eu não fiquei de todo triste, eu vi ali minha oportunidade de te mostrar que eu também posso ser especial, também posso te fazer feliz, mas você nunca deu qualquer indireta de que pensasse o mesmo, então eu estou aqui, de coração aberto, pedindo uma chance de te mostrar que eu também sou especial. Você me dá essa chance?

Sakura não sabia o que responder, estava confusa. Uma sensação morna começou a se apoderar de seu corpo, uma onda agradável que ia subindo do seu baixo ventre até as suas bochechas, que começaram a ficar rosadas.

-Syaoran eu não sei se o que eu sinto por você é forte o suficiente para dizer que eu estou apaixonada.

-Mas você sente algo, o que já é bom!

-Não irei dizer que sou indiferente a você, realmente sinto algo estranho quando estamos juntos, ma seu não sei, tenho medo de me machucar, ou pior, te machucar.

-Eu aceito os riscos, se você também aceitar se arriscar. Você não pode passar o resto da vida fugindo com medo de magoar ou ser magoada, arrisque, se você não tentar, como vai saber se dará certo ou não?- Syaoran analisava o efeito que suas palavras haviam causado nela. _Deixaram-na pensativa_. O que já era um bom sinal, ela estava relevando o que ele havia dito. Sakura o olha nos olhos, um brilho estranho estava em seu olhar.

-Eu aceito Syaoran, eu quero deixar tudo isso para trás e refazer minha felicidade, quem sabe com você!

Syaoran estampa um lindo sorriso em seus lábios, tomando-a em seus braços e lhe dando um abraço, não queria assusta-la, de vagar, como se pedindo permissão, Syaoran a beija, de leve, um beijo calmo. Quando se separam, Sakura demora a abrir os olhos, ainda podia sentir aquele calor percorrendo seu corpo, e a pressão dos lábios do chinês sobre os seus. Se abraçam mais uma vez e ficam ali, na varando, curtindo as estrelas e imaginando se aquilo daria certo, e se não desse, teriam a certeza de que tentaram e não deixaram nenhuma oportunidade passar.

De dentro da casa, um casal olhava a tudo.

-O que você acha que isso vai dar?- Pergunta Touya.

-Acho que agora, ela será realmente feliz, dá pra ver que eles têm uma simbiose perfeita. Torço por eles!

-Eu também, porque se ele a fizer sofrer eu irei torcer outra coisa!

Kaho ri do comentário do marido, ele sempre seria um irmão super protetor. Ambos vão para a festa, deixando a sós o mais novo casal.

* * *

Não esqueçam de deichar o seu review, eu vou adorar ler e saber o que você achou, e até se você tem alguma sigestão para mim. Beijos!! 


End file.
